


【泽菲奥尔】一辆给叽叽的黑车存档

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, OOC警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 对，只是一部黑车存档。OOC。





	【泽菲奥尔】一辆给叽叽的黑车存档

 

 

泽菲兰扶着醉醺醺的奥尔什方打开房门，把头抵在他肩上的大男孩含混不清、又哭又笑地呓语，和刚才在酒吧里刻意与泽菲兰调情的模样判若两人。泽菲兰费了一些力气给他脱下外套，把他塞进被窝里——他本来不指望和奥尔什方发生什么的——这家伙才19岁，也许还没满19岁，他还不想把令人心旷神怡的猎艳变成诱奸。

真是奇怪，自己为什么又要捡他回来？浅绿色的眼眸泛着淡淡的金，它们的主人叹了口气，转身拿了条新毛巾去浴室里：还是给奥尔什方擦擦脸比较好。

当他折回的时候，奥尔什方已经坐起身来，醉眼朦胧地歪着头看他。泽菲兰在他面前坐下，抬手给他擦脸。在他的动作下奥尔什方一边语焉不详地哼哼一边晃动脑袋，那颗毛茸茸的浅青色脑袋就在泽菲兰眼前晃来晃去，他不得已用另一只手掐住奥尔什方的下巴，正想告诫他不要乱动，那个尚显青涩的大男孩就抓住他那只捏在自己下巴上的手，眼神迷离地亲了一下。泽菲兰看着他，仿若审视。

奥尔什方松开那只手，跪坐起身，从腰际位置拉起棉质T恤的一角咬在嘴里，然后解开长裤纽扣，拉下拉链，把内裤往下拉低，用手套弄起他自己的性器。那双海蓝色的眼睛落在泽菲兰脸上，目光里几分荡漾几分情欲，赤裸裸的都是勾引。他的眼神从泽菲兰精致的休闲西装领口开始滑下，直到停于泽菲兰的双腿之间，他看着那儿，咬着T恤的口中发出更加黏腻和色情的声音，抚慰性器的手也加快了动作。他面色泛起潮红，眼中涌出泪花，刚被清理过的面部此时被激动的细密汗水沾染，额发贴在皮肤上，有种诱人的性感。

泽菲兰别过头去，将毛巾扔在地上，在奥尔什方渴求又困惑的目光中起身，一件一件脱掉自己的上衣，然后抽出腰间的皮带，转身扔在床上。他单膝跪上柔软的被褥，在欺近奥尔什方的瞬间，一手抓住对方的一只手把他摁倒在床上。他的腿挤入奥尔什方的双腿之间，另一只手扯下奥尔什方的裤子，把它们拉到膝盖以下，奥尔什方配合着他的动作，利落地蹬掉裤子和内裤，已经挺立的阳具暴露在泽菲兰眼前，正可怜兮兮地哭泣。泽菲兰从床边柜子的抽屉里拿出安全套戴上，润滑液涂满性器之后，他屈起奥尔什方的双腿，沉住呼吸，一点一点插入奥尔什方体内。即便是有润滑，然而没有经过扩张的内里是那样紧致，以至于泽菲兰刚进了头部便听见奥尔什方痛苦的抽气声。他那只原本握着自己性器的手颤抖着抓住泽菲兰的手臂，眼神哀求地望向泽菲兰，眼泪不断滚落，耳边濡湿一片。泽菲兰低下头去撬开奥尔什方的嘴唇，他的舌头勾起奥尔什方的，然后邀他共舞——烈酒的味道淡了不少，唾液在他们的亲吻舔咬中自唇角滑落，牵出发亮的银线。奥尔什方被泽菲兰赋予沉溺的深吻，然后在他身体的紧张消弭的瞬间，泽菲兰彻底进入了他。

被填满和被吸引的快感使得他们都不由自主地发出低吟，奥尔什方的内部那样紧致而火热，这极大引起了泽菲兰的占有欲，他不再多做等待，抬高奥尔什方的双腿便抽插起来。肉体撞在一起发出令人面红耳赤的声响，其中润滑液随他们的动作自奥尔什方被泽菲兰撑满的肉穴里滑落，浸湿被褥，并恬不知耻地在室内放大了交合的声音。泽菲兰的喘息逐渐变得沉重而急促，他的眼眸紧紧盯着奥尔什方，像是不肯错过他任何一个表情。奥尔什方被这波过于激烈的快感冲昏了头，他起初低低的喘息声变得尖细起来，还有无法抑制的从鼻腔里发出的甜腻呻吟，每一次出口的叫喊声都愈加浪荡，然后他再无顾忌地、接连不断地哭喊呻吟起来——泽菲兰在他体内飞快地冲撞，摩擦碰撞的快感带着高昂的温度翻涌上奥尔什方的大脑，他觉得自己快被泽菲兰顶坏了，但是他又那么喜爱这种感觉：它疼痛，但它也能带来极致的欢愉。他仰着头，闭着眼，耽溺在肉欲的快感里，从交合处奔跑而上的信息刺激着他，让他舌尖都发麻，他想拥抱泽菲兰，如同拥抱自己相恋多年的爱人，即便他跟泽菲兰几个小时前才认识，可他好爱他和自己做爱的方式。

肉体的契合自然能把爱欲的快乐送上顶峰，泽菲兰眸色深沉，他眼中都是奥尔什方脸颊绯红，泪光闪烁而渴望被更加粗暴给予的神色。

泽菲兰乐于如此，他在性爱里的特殊癖好大概就是折磨的痛楚与快感的地狱。他把奥尔什方抱起来，让他背对自己，再狠狠顶入那具年轻的身体内，再度被温热吸紧，纠缠不休。奥尔什方双腿大开，挺立的欲望来不及安抚，随泽菲兰的动作在空气里颤抖。他抬起下巴，泽菲兰张口咬在他的肩膀上，疼痛激得他叫出声来，然后他感到对方温热的舌头舔过被咬的位置，粗糙的舌苔在他皮肤上肆意扫荡，引得他疼痛之后陷入情欲牢笼，挣脱不得。他们身下的床摇晃不停，发出的声音让人羞耻又忍不住想继续探究下去，奥尔什方难以支撑，醉酒的脑袋开始昏沉，他倒在床铺上，手肘撑着身体，背后贴上泽菲兰高热的胸膛，被他束缚在怀里随他沉浮欲海。

“不、不要了……”奥尔什方哭着叫道，“太舒服了，太——”

“既然如此，为什么不要呢?”泽菲兰似乎笑了笑，拾起方才扔在床上的皮带，折叠在一起，直起身来，一边肏他一边用皮带打在奥尔什方背部。“夹紧一点，坏孩子。”

奥尔什方颤抖着，话都说不出，健美的臀部略微收紧，泽菲兰皱了皱眉，口中发出快乐的叹息。

鞭打和给予像是一对邪恶的朋友，拖拽着奥尔什方，把他送入假扮天堂的地狱——

射精之后他跪趴在床上，一边啜泣一边喘息。泽菲兰从他身体里退出来，他的动作使奥尔什方再度低吟一声。

刚结束情事的身体十分敏感，泽菲兰的双手抚上奥尔什方随呼吸起伏的蝴蝶骨，再伸至奥尔什方胸前，捏住这个19岁男孩的乳头，或轻或重地揉捏起来——然后，他还未释放的欲望又一次进入了奥尔什方的身体。

“求你……”奥尔什方惊慌失措，他扭动挣扎着想逃离，结果只是被泽菲兰抓得更紧。

泽菲兰的右手放过对他胸前的撩拨，深入奥尔什方那头被体液打湿的柔软头发里，揪着它们中的一缕，把奥尔什方的头按在枕头上。

他听见男孩的嗓音已经疲惫又沙哑，但正是如此他才如此欣喜，如此兴致勃发。

“叫出来，我想听。”他说着，眸中的光芒近乎狂热，“叫出来，亲爱的。”

奥尔什方顺从他的心意，大概是因为酒劲太足，又或许是前面那次已经把他折腾得精疲力尽，总之，在之后的两次性事里，他任由泽菲兰摆弄，最后在浴室里被做到昏过去。

大概这是荒唐的开始，但奥尔什方必须得说，他非常喜欢这样的荒唐，不管不顾，宛如两个被世界抛弃的人，在阴暗的角落里真正展现了他们自己。

 

【END】


End file.
